desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
}} |Mephiles the Dark|Sonic the Hedgehog}} Sonic the Hedgehog, também conhecido como azulão, rato de gel, Ligeirinho Made in USA (não me pergunte por quê) ou simplismente Sonic, é um ouriço azul hyper-ativo que corre pra caralho e é mascote da Sega desde 1989 (apesar de só ficar famoso com o lançamento de seu primeiro game em 1991). Nascido em Green Hill, ele vivia no Centro da Terra, habitando um dos lugares mais quentes do universo e tantos anos morando lá fizeram com que ele sofresse uma metamorfose e se transformasse em um misterioso ser azul, além de fazer com que seus pés aguentassem muito calor. Adicionando uma tragadinha de crack e setenta e duas doses diárias de café, temos o ouriço azulão que conhecemos hoje em dia. Ele é rockeiro desde 1998 (ano em que apareceu o Crush 40) e já salvou várias pessoas, até as que ele não queria salvar (como Amy Rose, por exemplo). Ele corre tão rápido que até atropela seus próprios amigos e pessoas inocentes. História de Sonic thumb|left|Sonic e sua primeira carreira solo (desde cedo ele já não gostava de seus jogos; reparem como ele nega a origem). thumb|right|160px|Sonic se embebedando para, [[Jeremias|se pudesse, pegar mil anéis. "Se pudesse", pois o contador sempre mostra até 999.]] A vida de Sonic fora muito abalada. Ia para as baladas toda noite e nunca esquecia a sua típica tragadinha, que hoje em dia é a sua marca registrada (um estilo de vida copiado do famoso sucesso do cinema Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite). Mas seus tempos de curtiçaõ não duraram muito, pois logo Xuxa e Felícia Ana Maria Braga o chamaram para fazer teste de DNA no Programa do Ratinho, dizendo que tinha um filho dele, chamado Silver the Hedgehog. O teste nunca ocorreu, primeiro porque Sonic é eunuco sempre fora (e ainda é) de fugir de compromissos, e segundo porque o Ratinho fora despedido por pegar o cortador de unhas do cretino e boca solta Silvio Santos sem pedir. Apesar dos contratempos, Sonic passou a fazer sucesso no quinto dos inferno na mídia. Na sequência, ele foi contratado por uma empresa famosa para ser o personagem principal de um game, onde interpretaria um velocista vândalo que quebra robôs, TVs, saqueia joalherias atrás de anéis e esmeraldas, e arrebenta bigodudos gorduchões vestidos de vermelho (que, para o azar de Sonic, ainda NÃO era o Mario!). O jogo, é claro, foi um sucesso absoluto. Vários setores da mídia deram declarações a respeito do Rato de Gel: thumb|left|Vale lembrar que Michael Jackson foi o grande influenciador na criação de Sonic. thumb|right|Sonic atualmente trabalha como [[cafetão.]] Quando já tinha uma carreira consolidada por conta do quebra-pau entre a Sega e a Nintendo pelo domínio do mercado de games da Terra, eis que Sonic é forçado a ter seu novo parceiro Tails, por quem teve um sentimento de ódio profundo por esse ser uma bichinha não saber correr pra caralho. Tails era muito ingênuo, a ponto de assinar contratos sem os ler. Sonic sempre diz que seu companheiro era jumento inteligente, apesar de às vezes ele passar dos limites com suas ideias nerds. No Pokemon, o Sonic é um Shaymin, porque é um ouriço. Com o passar do tempo, novos personagens vieram a se integrar à gangue do ouriço: o maloqueiro Knuckles (representante dos manos), a puta Amy (criada só para ficar dando pro azulão), o enigmatico Shadow (o Luigi da turma do Sonic), a gostosa Rouge(que todo mundo já comeu, menos Tails e Eggman) o futurista Silver (feito só pra encher ainda mais o saco do Sonic, junto com Shadow), e também a sarcástica Cream. Ou seja: ele corre pra caralho!!! Participação na Segunda Guerra Gamística left|thumb|260px|O confronto do milênio: Sonic Vs. Mario (resumindo: TRETAAAAA!!!) Apesar de estar vencendo a competição de mascote mais carismático da história dos games, o ouriço percebeu que a briga estava ficando acirrada. Para não perder a oportunidade de tentar dar um fatality no seu arquirrival Mario e enfim dominar o mundo dos games, Sonic se aliou ao Lado Não-sei-o-que-lá da Força durante a Segunda Guerra Gamística. Mais tarde desfez o acordo com essa tríplice e conseguiu uma vaga na equipe da Triplice-SKNiana graças à sua amizade com Chuck Norris a turminha de Metal Slug, cultivada desde os tempos da velha casta dos games. A situação de Sonic parecia ser favorável: quando atacou Donkey Kong Country junto com um exercito furry, conquistou em pouco mais de tempo (pois fechar tudo em 9:59 s toda vez fica foda), e ganhou uma vantagem estratégica com as bananas piladas do macacão engravatado. Mas depois que veio o golpe devastador: A grande derrota em Pokemonlândia fudeu tudo e Sonic acabou perdendo o domínio de sua base de operações, Green Hill, para o Mario. O encanador bigodudo mandou explodir toda aquela grama e palmeiras e plantou cogumelo em cima. Por um tempo Green Hill ficou conhecida como Mushroom Paradise, terra dos alucinógenos, das nuvenzinhas risonhas e de gente que adora entrar pelo cano. Até que uma hora, Shadow testou uma dinamite que explodiu toda a Mushroom Paradise e entupiu todo o cano, fazendo com que Mario e a sua cambada de amigos saíssem fossem expulsos de lá. Com isso Sonic e seus companheiros reformaram a Green Hill e até hoje estão lá vivendo felizes para sempre. FIM?? Não!!! Carreira ao Longo da Série thumb|right|200px|A cena mais comum nos jogos do Ouriço: Knuckles querendo te bater por uma coisa que você não fez. A carreira do Sonic foi muito anormal e aleatória (assim como é todo jogo da Sega). No começo foi apresentado ao vilão dos seus jogos, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, e já pensou em como aquilo seria muito chato daria samba, pois o ouriço já começou chutando o traseiro do famoso bolo-fofo e não parou até hoje, somados mais de 18 anos desde a primeira vez. Em sua segunda cursão gamistica, Sonic 2, nosso herói foi forçado a aceitar seu novo parceiro kyubi Tails. A princípio, o azulão não aceitou o pedido de ajuda de seu mais novo amiguinho (que já tinha um jeitinho de bichinha... ou não), mas de tanto a peste insistir, ele acabou aceitando uma ajuda nerd. Com a ajuda de Tails, Sonic conseguiu chutar a bunda do Dr. Robotnik em mais fases que antes, além de ter liberado enfim o poder do lendário Super Saiyajin. Em Sonic 3, ainda no Mega Drive, Sonic vai para a Ilha dos Anjos Alameda dos Anjos e conhece Knuckles the Poddle (coisa da qual ele se arrepende até hoje, dada a facilidade com a qual aquela toupeira se vira contra nosso herói). Após passar o jogo inteirinho tentando convencer nosso esperto amigo colorado de que ele não está afim de saquear esmeraldas, Sonic consegue faze-lo passar para o seu lado, derrotado assim Robotnik e sua Death Egg Death Star, que o cientista havia pego emprestada por seu colega de vilanias na escola, um tal de Darth Vader. [[Imagem:Controle de Caos.jpg|thumb|left|250px|''Quem aqui é o emo, seu filho de uma égua?!]] Em Sonic CD, já em videogames mais moderninhos, nosso herói (infelizmente, diz ele) conheceu Amy Rose, que, logo de início, já foi logo agarrándo-o e levando-o para a cama na primeira vez que apareceu na tela. Sonic, macho como sempre mesmo sendo hominho, correu pra longe e está fazendo isso até hoje já que a maldita Sega não lhe mandou uma gostosa como consolação enquanto essa vadia não larga de seu pé. Neste jogo também tivemos a primeira aparição de Metal Sonic, bonequinha inflável versão robótica e gay do ouriço feita pela Dr. Robotnik Fucking Enterprises com o propósito de fazer todo mundo odiar e fuder com o Sonic (plano frustrado por ninguém querer fazer isso com uma boneca inflável cheia de espinhos...). Na sequência, veio o famosíssimo Sonic Adventure, primeiro jogo em 3D do ouriço (isso contando com o Sonic 3D Blast) no qual ele confronta mais um plágio da série Dragon Ball, o vilão transmofo e esticadinho Chaos Majin Boo. Com ele, também pudemos conhecer a sacerdotisa Tikal, junto com o passado dos Echidnas (papo furado ao qual nem o Sonic nem você deu tanta bola assim, pois foi um falatório chato pra cacete), e, automaticamente conhecemos o passado segredo da tamanha burrice do Knuckles. Na agonia do Dreamcast, a Sega lançou ao mesmo tempo o último suspiro e jogo de maior sucesso(segundo eles) do videogame, Sonic Adventure 2. Sucesso de vendas entre os emos, o jogo contou com a primeira aparição de seu maior ícone, Shadow the Hedgehog. O ouriço negro (prova da grande originalidade que a Sega tem para criar personagens) foi considerado um dos grandes trunfos da série, e ganhou espaço como o grande rival de Sonic (expulsando desde cargo Metal Sonic, que era muito...robô e Knuckles, que já estava burro demais para exercer papeis importantes nos esquetes de jogos do ouriço). E já que os fãs de Sonic cresciam com o passar do tempo, a Sega decidiu lançar o primeiro personagem para maiores de 18 anos da saga: Rouge the Bat, a primeira morcega do mundo com roupa colante e 250 ml de silicone no peito. O jogo, obviamente, foi um sucesso absoluto, e sim, Sonic não só chutou a bunda do Robotnik nesse ai como também comeu a gostosa da Rouge (para azar do Knuckles). right|thumb|250px|Se Metal Sonic não estivesse muito machucado, "este" seria o final do jogo. Alguns anos depois, Sonic começou sua carreira nos videogames da nova geração, tendo como sua primeira tentativa Sonic Heroes(game responsável pela morte do Dreamcast) . Nesse jogo, nosso herói teve que carregar dois inuteis pra tudo quanto é lado fazer seu primeiro trabalho em equipe, fazendo muito mais esforços do que quando estava sozinho em fases ainda mais compridas e chatas, já que ele era o único da turma que sabia usar o correr pra caralho. Porém, ele descobriu que quem estava por trás de todos os planos malignos desta vez não era o Dr. Robotnik (perdendo assim a chance de dar-lhe o pé na bunda de novo), mas ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que seu ex-rival Metal Sonic (em sua forma mais noob fodástica), transformado em Metal Overlord Megazord. Quando viu o quão maneiro seu oponente estava, Sonic tentou embrulhá-lo de presente para a Amy pra ver se ela parava com aquelas putarias de ficar perseguindo ele e se aquietava de vez. Amy, no entanto, não aceitou o agrado, dizendo que o brinquedinho não vinha com nota fiscal alem de ser muito(mais muuuuiiiittoooo) gay, e escravo sexual por escravo sexual, ela preferia continuar se fudendo com o original. Restava então a Sonic derrotar o último chefão e usar o correr pra caralho uma vez mais, já sabendo que Amy iria sodomisa-lo atrás dele pela 500ª vez antes dos créditos começarem a subir na tela. left|thumb|250px|Sonic enfrentando Walkers Imperiais em [[Sonic 2006]] Finalmente, no seu jogo mais recente, nosso herói se descobriu na maior confusão já vista: em primeiro lugar, de tanto correr acabou se perdendo no mundo do Final Fantasy, dando de cara no processo com a princesa Elise Zelda, uma entendiada a quem Sonic logo logo deu muita bola e que precisava ficar salvando uma vez atrás da outra. Depois, começou a enfrentar um montão de robôs moderninhos do Dr. Eggman, emprestados (de novo) do exército do Darth Vader e que deveriam ser fodões, mas ainda podiam ser destruidos com um simples pulinho em suas cabeças. Conheceu tambem outro ouriço que se chamava Silver, e que o confundia com um troço chamado Iblis Trigger, que ele nunca soube o que era mas que devia ser ruim, pois o cara só ficava metendo porrada nele. Silver, depois de ser apresentado a novos fatos ter largado de ser burro e ter finalmente descoberto que aquilo tudo era é um mal entendido, começou a falar que ele era "o filho do Sonic", o que fez nosso herói ficar muito puto, já que ele nunca foi pra cama sem se previnir era eunuco (ou pelo visto não). Mas quando Sonic recebeu um selinho beijo de língua da tal princesa humana (só por intenções de ressurreição), e traumatizado com tantos argumentos cretinos para sua história, decidiu parar aquela viadagem toda e voltar a fazer o que sabe melhor: meter porrada e correr pra caralho. Mas e depois de florestas e cassinos, montanhas e bases aéreas, estações espaciais e monstros astecas, aliens e gênios, demônios do fogo e androides, passarinhos-ciborgues e criaturas miguxas, cavaleiros e família Restart, torneiros de pranchas de surf e zoofilia, o que irá acontecer no próximo trabalho da Sega? Sonic esta começando a ficar de saco cheio espera ansiosamente pra sua próxima suruba aventura. Transformações Se o Sonic já não é otário bom o suficiente pra você, ele ainda vem com suas transformações (cores e peças avulsas, vendidas separadamente): Super Sonic 200px|thumb|left|Sonic após consumir 20kg de [[maconha e cheirar as Esmeraldas do Caos.]] thumb|180px|Super Sonic se assemelha muito aos super Saiya Jeans. Sua transformação mais conhecida. Consiste em consumir mais de 20 kg de maconha e utilzar as Chaos Emeralds. O resultado consiste em ficar todo oxigenado amarelo, com um cabelo amarelo e espetado que plagia que nem um Super Saiyajin, chamas em volta de todo o seu corpo, e as monótonas incríveis habilidades de voar (¬¬), correr ainda mais rápido pra cacete e poder atropelar tudo que apareca no seu caminho (desde plantas verdes até seus amigos ou um F-117 Nighthawk). Os fãs chamam esta transformação também de Super Sayajin, porque são noobs não tem cérebro pra se tocarem da diferença o visual é muito parecido. Alguns nerds gostam de jogar com Super Sonic pelo simples fato de sua tamanha resistência, capaz de poder aguentar desde uma bolinha na cara jogada pelo seu irmão mais novo, até um BigBang Kamehameha e derivados. Mas como a Sega tem consiência de que isso não é um plágio destacado do Dragon Ball (Ou sim, ninguém sabe), Super Sonic, então, só não é imortal a quedas em Buracos Infinitos, esmagadas feitas por alguma máquina High-Tech dos anos 80, e afogamentos (você acha que é Jesus pra ter a ajuda total da infinidade?). Hyper Sonic thumb|right|200px|Hyper Sonic: sim! ele possui luz própria dupla-personalidade... Se mesmo com o Super Sonic, você ainda se acha otário, basta apenas Sonic consumir também LSD e um montão de crack, e fazer uso das Super Esmeraldas (versões mais grandes das Esmeraldas do Caos originais), para que ele se transforme no afeminado mítico e poderoso Hyper Sonic. É mais velocidade, mais poder, mais resistência (ou não), mais purpurina e mais noobisse luz própria. Como a Sega quis que o Hyper Sonic não ficasse parecendo um plágio do Super Sonic, eles colocaram mais duas coisas no Hyper Sonic: o poder ficar com flashes de todas as cores do arco-íris pra ficar mais gay ainda, e o poder de fazer Kage Bunshins ter sombras ao redor só pra ficar mais noob maneiro. Ainda bem que essa versão do Sonic só apareceu no Sonic 3 e depois nunca mais foi vista tendo duas lendas a respeito de seu sumiço: um diz que os flashs de sombra se separou de Sonic se autonomeando Nazo Unleashed tomando para si mesmo todo a viadagem o poder (sendo que os flashes do Hyper Sonic já era uma manifestação de Nazo tentando se libertar do corpo de Sonic - O.o); Já outra diz que o real motivo dele ter sido recortado dos jogos foi que após a treta, Sonic decidiu voltar pra base da Sega pra tirar um sarro e chamar todo mundo de playboy mostrar seu poder de Hyper Sonic aos seus comparsas. O único problema era que aquelas luzinhas fluorescentes causavam convulsão '''celebral' nas pessoas (as leis da física se aplicam aqui no jogo também, tio). No final, Sonic mandou Knuckles, Rouge e Shadow pro hospital devido ao perigo dos flashes de luzes. Como Knuckles tinha espírito de cabra homi e dos mano no seu corpo, ele se recuperou rapidamente, e depois foi surrar o Sonic pra descontar o problema por motivo nenhum mesmo. No entanto, Shadow e Rouge só puderam voltar a trabalhar no Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic the Werehog (ou Weresonic) thumb|left|250px|O lobão em ação! Sonic ou [[Lobisomem|Bento?]] Se o Hyper Sonic não te satisfez ainda, Sonic novamente também consome uns arranhões de uma doninha raivosa 550 ml de tônico capilar e tênis de pista de Golf, até que ele pega uma maldição vinda de alguma entidade maléfica da outra dimensão (ou de algum outro jogo da Sega), que lhe transforma em um lobão com braços do Senhor Fantástico emprestado e força do Coisa a cada noite de lua cheia. Dois fantásticos e uma besta-fera dentro de um Sirius Black. Os fãs acham que isso sería então uma grande e grande catástrofe para a série do Sonic the Hedgehog por Sonic ter pegado essa maldição de mil pelos em Sonic Unleashed, mas o que foi feito, já esta feito (sendo que esta é considerada a transformação messiânica do Sonic,já que as profecias anteriores não passaram de boatos belas merdas. Yuji Naka, hora de se explicar. Para alivio de seus fãs, essa transformação não é uma réplica do Lobichomem, da Zorra Total. Dark Super Sonic (Black Sonic) 160px|thumb|right|Dark Super Sonic elevando o seu minúsculo poderzinho malvado. Esta transformação aparece apenas no anime Sonic X(sendo que há boatos que confirmam a aparição de Sonic nessa forma em Sonic Heroes). É um equivalente ao Ryu Negão. Consiste em fazer todo o processo do Super Sonic, só que com uns troços chamados Dark Chaos Emeralds ou algo parecido, e na visão de seu amigos serem assassinados torturados. Assim, Sonic atinge seu poderzinho malvadinho interior do tamanho de um Átomo para se transformar em Dark Super Sonic, versão Sibiose sombria do Super Sonic aonde Sonic, de tamanha raiva, fica preto e começa a destruir todos os inimigos e amigos em um raio de flash versão 15.0 em cerca de menos de um segundo, tempo que nem mesmo um jogador de CS levaria para derrotar um Funkeiro favelado (a não ser que esteja usando algum Código idiota encontrado em Blogs de trapaceamento). Esta transformação foi recusada de continuar, por que a Sega achou que isto daria na destruição da sua casa, ou só do seu Playstation 2. Sonic DarkSpine thumb|left|200px|Sonic Dark Spine e sua transformação aerodinâmica, alcancando agora 330km/h nas retas. Esta transformação só aparece no Sonic and the Secret Rings, após a morte-sem sentido-criada-apenas-para-efeitos-dramáticos-no-roteiro-cretino-do-jogo-do-ouriço da amiga do nosso herói, a gênia Shahra fada Sininho. Para combater o todo poderoso Erazor Djinn Jafar, Sonic fica com uma pintura de Ferrari (que dá a sençação de estar correndo mais rápido do que nunca), ganhando assim o poder de fogo pra derrotar o maligno gênio. Além disso, nesta transformação, em particular, ele finalmente tem o poder de dar socos e chutes, ou seja, finalmente começa a bater feito homem. Super Sonic Fleetway right|thumb|150px|Sonic depois de cheirar Gatinhos. É sua versão totalmente demoníaca (Assim como a Kyūbi do Ninja de Roupa Laranja). Consiste em consumir vários quilos de maconha, LSD, crack, cafeína, água química, produtos químicos esquizofrênicos de outra dimensão, Vodka, e etc. até Sonic sair do armário soltar a franja transformar-se em um demônio interior. Os seguintes sintomas acontecem: unhas grandes, ketchup sangue em 30,5% de seu corpo (ou mais), um olho com visual de portal (óbviamente, vermelho, já que toda versão demoniaca de algum personagem principal sempre deve ser muito foda e maneira), risadas diabólicas bem mal feitas, e tudo que uma versão demoníaca pode trazer para sua chapadeza diversão. Os fãs de spoilers gostaram muito desta transformação, apesar de só ter aparecido nas Archie Comics, já que a Sega acha que a Archie só ta fazendo histórias bem bizarras para o Sonic pensou que trazê-lo pro mundo dos poderes anormais e estranhos games iria dar em muitos Fatalites e sangue muita confusão. Aqua Sonic Fleetway thumb|left|Aqua Sonic. Possivelmente o que ninguém nunca ouviu falar. Esta nova transformação só ocorreu uma vez em um dessastre com as Esmeraldas do Sol no Mundo do contra e as Esmeraldas do Caos desse mundo e ninguém soube. Aqui Sonic assumi uma forma tão bizarra quanto o visual de tua mãe: fica com as cristas coladinhas, ganha relgas nas mãos e pés, uma nadadeira mal evoluida no lugar do rabo e pra completar o tridente de Netuno, onde ele deve ficar dentro d'água e só mesmo na água para sobreviver (ironizando o fato do Sonic ter medo de água e não saber nadar). Mas uma noticia boa mesmo é que ele nessa forma não corre pra caralho nada pra cacete! Excalibur Sonic thumb|right|Sonic após entrar para a liga dos [[Cavaleiros do Zodíaco|Cavaleiros do Brasil Zodíaco.]] Essa transformação só aparece em Sonic & the Black Knight depois que uma tal de Merlina (uma versão feminina do mago Merlin), que estava a aju'dar' o rato de gel numa aventura medieval contra o Rei Arthur Black Knight, se rebela contra ele transformando-se numa feitiçeira excarlate malvadona e invocando os poderes do Coração Gelado na forma de cavaleiro. Com isso Shadow, Knuckles e Blaze Lancelot, Gawain e Percival derretem suas armas para invocar a Armadura de Sagitário e apartir de um esquema tosco plagido dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Sonic se transforma num Cavaleiro de Ouro (assumindo a aparência de Neo Metal Sonic na forma Super) tendo como arma de ataque uma grande espada dourada chamada Scalibur(ou Ex-Calibur segundo ele).Depois disso Sonic foi proibido de se transformar novamente em Excalibur Sonic pois Yuji Naka correu o risco de ser processado pelos otakus criadores do anime Saint Seiya por plagi-los. Shadic 170px|thumb|left|Shadic, a única fusão de [[azul com preto que consegue dar branco]] É na verdade uma penetração fusão (aparentemente copiada do Dragon Ball Z) do Sonic com o Shadow (não vá pensar besteira, seu pevertido!) em suas formas Mega-Hyper-Ultra-Black-Evil-Super-Diet-Sayajin, onde ambos dão origem a um ouriço besta e emo mais fodão que os próprios dois juntos, alto-denominado Hyper Xediqui Sandy Sedex que presta Shadic. Sonic e sua versão afro descendente seu amiguinho preto só se envolveram nessa(no bom sentido) apenas uma vez para derrotar um outro infeliz sem importância que tava de passagem sua versão Hyper-Gay separada, conhecida como Nazo em uma animação fã-made not all rights reserved. Depois disso a Sega Comunidade dos Fan-noobs achou melhor eles não considerarem a colocação disso nos jogos do Sonic, pra não ficar mais caro o serviço estranha a série resultar na destruição da galáxia. Atualmente (Dias de hoje, dãããã!) left|thumb|170px|Sonic, desde o fim do Dreamcast (notem que até a empresa ele abandonou).thumb|right|Sonic The Hedgehog - O Filme. Dr. Robotnik está em busca das 7 Esmeraldas do Caos. E apenas atores de quinta categoria estão entre ele e o apocalipse. Atualmente, Sonic está muito puto com a SEGA por queimar seu filme com jogos cretinos desde a morte do Dreamcast, onde estava durante o início da era dos jogos 3D. Desde então, os investimentos retardados da SEGA foram como movimentos bizarros a la Chuck Norris: armas de fogo em jogos de plataforma, câmera tetraplégica, e até um crossover com a Princesa Zelda para o Sonic cornear a Amy (incentivo à pulação de cerca e à zoofilia). Oh, e agora, quem poderá defendê-lo? Chapolin Colorado? Os créditos por esse servicinho de porco devem ser dados a Yuji Naka, o autoproclamado criador de Sonic que está dirigindo Sonic the Hedgehog: O Filme. Ele, junto com seu maldito parceiro Takashi Iizuka, está atualmente tentando destruir a carreira de Sonic colocando seus jogos no mundo humano para converter mais ouriços e humanos para o Lado Negro. Seu nome secreto é Darth Nhaka the Baka, e sim, ele é um Sith (o mais nerd deles). Acredita-se que ele tenha se aliado ao infame Mario, que ficou com inveja porque os jogos do Sonic sempre foram muito superiores, e também com raiva porque Sonic ficou com a última bolacha do pacote do último corujão Nintendo/Sega de 1997, além de Sonic ter enxotado ele da Mushroom Palace (atualmente Green Hill). left|thumb|Sonic querendo atacar [[Tarō Sega|um adolescente indefeso.]] Atualmente existe uma rebelião na Sonic Team tentando impedir Darth Nhaka de expandir seus poderes, mas todas suas tentativas até agora se mostraram infrutíferas. Por exemplo, Naoto Ōshima (a última das pobres almas corajosas o bastante para desafiar Nhaka) foi descoberto pela SEGA, e agora está sendo forçado a ser um escravo para o X-Box, fazendo jogos imbecis sobre gatos e viagens no tempo. Paralelamente, já está sendo gravado um novo jogo nos estúdios de Eldorado dos Carajás, onde Sonic contracena ao lado de The Flash, Papaléguas, Ligeirinho e Peixe Espada em um jogo de corrida. Conta também com Silver, o ouriço de estimação de Chico Xavier, e sua assistente de palco Blaze the Cat, Mephiles the Dark e vários personagens da série. Também está em produção um jogo em que Sonic mais uma vez viaja no tempo, para a década de 40, para impedir a bomba atômica que explodiu em Hiroshima na 2ª Guerra Mundial, causada pelo Senhor Barriga Dr. Robotnik. Características Básicas de um Fã de Sonic: O convencional fã do ouriço/porco-espinho/fuínha/ou-seja-lá-como-o-chamam-agora viciado em esteróides, pode ser classificado em duas categorias distintas: thumb|right|260px|Possível animal de estimação de fãs do Sonic. Note a expressão de caridade do bicho. * Casta "velha" ou Puritana: Consiste de anormais obesos e com barbas por fazer, que se recusam jogar qualquer coisa que não seja Sonic 1, jogo que já terminaram mais de 1.000.000 vezes (e ainda pretendem acrescentar mais alguns zeros) alegando veementemente que "o original é melhor". Este tipo de fã pode ser considerado com sorte, pois ele não precisa se embrenhar por sites de hentai furry com os personagens da série para se masturbar, já que só de assistir Sonic SatAM (desenho integrante da casta "velha", também conhecida como obesística, com espinhos de papelão e com voz de personagem da Warner Bros) ele já pode encontrar fontes inesgotáveis de pornografia com animais. thumb|left|Fiéis fãs do Sonic mostrando que não têm vergonha de bancar os infelizes. * Frustrados da Nova Geração: Esse grupo inclui crianças de 9 a 12 anos (e também virgens de 40 anos com mentalidade de 10 que vivem no porão da mãe estuprando gatos e papagaios visando ter um mínimo de satisfação sexual) que nunca jogaram nenhum jogo que fora lançado antes de Sonic Adventure 2, que assitem Sonic X regularmente comendo miojo com farofa e que têm como banda favorita nada mais nada menos que Crush 40. Este tipo de fã é conhecido por ser um criador devoto de fã characters, que são nada mais que versões recoloridas dos personagens já existentes com algumas alterações nos detalhes tipo cabelo ou vestimentas. O que dá grande ênfase na capacidade inventiva da espécie. (nos fã-sites brasileiros dedicados ao vosso herói ratazana, esse é o tipo mais comum de fã). É também bastante comum presenciar longas e entediantes discussões entre as duas castas, girando em torno do mais recente jogo do Sonic possível trazendo ótimos frutos para o desenvolvimento da sociedade como por exemplo o quanto Amy Rose ainda é a "farofa" de ambas as castas, mesmo sendo a Rouge a que todo mundo quer passar a linguiça. Futuro de Sonic e seus amiguinhos Você Sabia... thumb|left|...que isto ao vivo, e em cores, [[Morte|MATA?!]] thumb|right|230px|Sonic e Knuckles resolvendo as diferenças no método [[Ninja|de Espio.]] thumb|220px|Sonic sofrendo de ejaculação precoce. 200px|right|thumb|A verdadeira luta final de Sonic e Metal Sonic (claro que a Sega quis deixar a coisa mais fodastica em [[Sonic Heroes).]] thumb|Sonic e sua trupe numa versão [[Cavaleiros do Zodíaco|mais cósmica (ou não).]] 150px|thumb|right|Até o Sonic faz um [[Facepalm pra você!]] *que Sonic Três é jogo? *que Dr. Robotnik é o irmão mais velho do Faustão? (Sim, tanto no pessoal quanto no profissional) *que o Sonic é azul e que é uma das pessoas que sabem usar o Correr pra Caralho? *que a cidade natal de Sonic é Green Hill? *que o Knuckles é vermelho e fuma umas antes de dormir? *que a Amy é rosa e gosta do Sonic? *que Ashura não é o irmão de Sonic, mas sim um bug naquela merda que você ainda guarda no seu Mega Drive? *que a cada 100 anéis coletados (ui!) você ganha uma vida? *que atos de vandalismo, tais como quebrar TVs novinhas ou deixar restos de robôs no chão, podem lhe conceder poderes especiais? *que você pode se transformar no lendário Super Saiyajin apenas pegando sete pedrinhas coloridas?? *que Amy veio do INFERNO? *que o Knuckles é pão-duro e não abre as mãos? *que o Sonic só sabe contar até 10? *que Metal Sonic é a forma robótica, metaleira e gay do Sonic? *que o Big é só um bug de programação que aparece em todos os remakes dos jogos do ouriço? *que o Hyper Sonic esta programado apenas em Sonic 3 & Knuckles? *que os seios da Rouge são na verdade de 350ml de silicone? *que, antes de Fang entrar no Sonic Team, ele era parceiro da Chapeuzinho Vermelho no GEEB (Grupo Especial de Extermínio de Bestas), mas abandonou o cargo porque o mundo do Sonic estava cheio de furries gostosas? *que Knuckles dá um de fodão só porque perde seu tempo guardando uma esmeralda idiota? *que você esta lendo este artigo do Sonic nesse exato instante? *que Sonic é de uma espécie rara de ouriço que tem apenas 10 minutos de vida? *que os fóruns de Sonic lotaram de noobs a partir de quando Sega lançou Sonic Heroes para Playstation 2? *que Sonic + Sony = Todo mundo odeia os games de Sonic? *que Sonic + sibiose do Venom = Dark Super Sonic? *que Sonic já convenceu Bart Simpson a roubar uma fita de vídeogame? *que Fang consegue ter mais fãs do que o Big? *que Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Espio , Metal Sonic e Big têm uma desentrevista? *que nem a Blaze nem a puta da Rouge quiseram saber de desentrevista? *que Metal Sonic te mata se te ver na pizzaria favorita dele? *que Sonic the Werehog é o bicho de estimação do lobisomem e entrou no jogo Sonic Unleashed para achar seu dono? *que Sonic DarkSpine = Mascote da futura Ferrari? *que Sonic Adventure 1 e 2 foram declarados os melhores jogos do Sonic (só se for no cú de um nerd!)? *que Sonic Heroes é o verdadeiro assassino do Dreamcast? *que Super Sonic Fleetway é tão violento e malígno que mata até Shang Tsung? *que você nunca viu um Super Sonic Fleetway, mas pagaria um pau pra poder vê-lo no próximo jogo do Sonic? *que essa lista tá enorme e cheia de tranqueiras sobre o Sonic? *que Sonic já comeu todas as garotas gostosas de seu mundo? *que Amy teve uma participação especial no último filme de High School Musical? *e que sua próxima missão é: matar WereSonic (coisa que só um doido seria capaz de tentar)? *que nesse exato instante, Knuckles está virando Super Hyper depois de 13 anos de jejum? *que Ouriço Azul que corre pra caralho + Puta rosa Ouriça prata gostosa de um lugar qualquer = Silver the Hedgehog? *que Mighty, Ray, Bean e Fang estão agora num bar, tomando cerveja, e estão reclamando da Sega por terem sido descartados dos jogos da Sonic Team? *que Fang foi contratado na SEGA outra vez e ele ficou feliz da vida? *que depois de Fang ser contratado, os outros três ficaram putos e foram reclamar com a SEGA pois Fang deu sorte e eles não? *que Mighty, depois de reclamar, voltou aos Chaotix? *que depois disso, Mighty também ficou feliz da vida? *que a SEGA mandou os outros dois praquele lugar? *que estamos cheios desses quatro aí? *que Sonic participou das olimpiadas 2008 na China e venceu nos 100 metros livres? *que Shadow comprou uma arma neste exato instante? *que Cream comprou uma arma no mesmo tempo que Shadow? *que os dois acima se encontraram na mesma loja? *que Shadow e Cream estão num tiroteio entre a vida e a morte com suas armas? *que esse artigo já tá dando no saco? Galeria de Aventuras Imagem:Sonic heroes.gif|Incrivel velocidade hyper-ativa. Imagem:Superteam.gif|A trupe invocando o lendário poder dos Super Sayajins. Imagem:Sonicolimpiada.gif|Imagens de Sonic nas Olimpíadas 2008. Imagem:Sonic_veloz.gif|''"Go Go Sonic Racer!!"'' Imagem:Super_Sonic.gif|Sonic no dia em que abusou demais de heroína. Imagem:Sonic&Shadow.gif|Passando um tempo de folga com o Shadow. Imagem:Sonic2006.gif|Sonic dando uma caminhada matinal. Imagem:Sonic Especial.gif|Sonic vendo até que ponto consegue fazer um crescimento capilar. Imagem:Sonic Tails.gif|Sonic e seu parceiros prontos para mais uma empolgante aventura. Imagem:Sonic rivals 22.gif|Sonic removendo mais um obtáculo do seu caminho. Imagem:SuperSonicBrawl.gif|Sonic exibindo-se num joguinho nintendista. Imagem:Smiles of Sonic.gif|Mais um dia comum na Sonic Team. Ver também thumb|230px|Sonic e seus comparsas amigos, plagiando [[Captain Tsubasa e o seu famoso esquema.]] * Ouriço * O jogo dele * Somari * Sonic 2000 * Alex Full Sonic Boooooooooom * Tails * Amy Rose * Mano Knux * Dr. Robotnik * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic X * Sonic vs. Metal Sonic * Sonic vs. Shadow * Sonic vs. Goku * A Batalha! * Sonic no futuro Ligações externas *O dia-a-dia de Sonic *Pastor Sonic correndo pra caralho *Aniversário de 20 anos do Sonic *Música favorita do Sonic *Segunda música favorita do Sonic OBS: Sonic recomenda Crush 40. 55px|right Categoria:Coisas de macho Categoria:Galãs Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pessoas/personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Super heróis Bad Boys Categoria:Guitarristas Categoria:Animais lendários que são azuis e só aparecem a cada 300 anos